Are You Destined To Die?
by Sassy0013
Summary: Carissa moves from Miami, Florida to Ohio. She's been having these strange dreams. She can't figure out who the guy is in them...until she meets Hunter Allen. Then the blurry face in her dreams go away. He has many secrets. And one is that he's a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked around. I was in a forest clearing. I didn't know how I ended up there but I know one thing, I wasn't alone. I jumped when I heard the slightest noise. I wasn't paranoid, just worried. Then I seen it. It was merely a shadow of a person of some sort. It was a male and he was _fast_. All of the sudden he just stopped. I had this creepy feeling that he was watching me, but I didn't know for sure.

"Hello?" I asked feeling as if I was talking to air.

No response. The person just stood there so still as if waiting for me to make the first move. I took a small step forward. Then all of the sudden he ran from behind the shadows of the trees. Out from his safe, shady cover and into the fierce light of the opening. He was merely inches from me now.

"W-who are you?" I asked my voice trembling as I stared into the eyes of not a man, but merely a boy my age. Eighteen. His eyes were the iciest looking blue. I've never seen any eyes like those before. His hair was shaggy and light brown, but his skin was so pale and it looked cold to the touch.

"You should be asking _what _I am love." He smiled and flashed the whitest teeth I've ever seen. He had these two that were pointy. I couldn't figure out where I've seen those kinds of teeth before.

"Are you-"

Just as I was about to ask what he was or who he was I got awaken by my alarm. That dream seemed so realistic as if it had happened before.

My name is Carissa Mai. I have brown hair that comes to about my mid-chest and ocean blue eyes. I just moved from Miami, Florida to Salineville, Ohio. The population is 1,397 people. It's considered a village not a town. I live on the top of a hill that is surrounded by woods. If you drive down some what you can look over the edge and see every building in the town-village. It's pretty cool. I moved in with my father Randy Mai. I haven't seen him since I was like five. Which that was when me and my mom Julie left for Florida.

I got up and got a shower. I started a new school today. Yippee. Not really. I didn't even really feel like being the new outcast, misfit or loner. That's how it was for me back in Florida. The loner. I didn't have any friends, and people never really associated with me either. I'm the kind of person who mainly likes to keep to myself. Like a loner. But it's more complicated than just that. I mean if you want to talk to me…go ahead, but honestly it'll take a long while for me to trust you and tell you anything about me, my past, my family or anything else that's put on the personal level.

"'Rissa? Are you done? It's almost time to go." My dad, scratch that, Randy said.

"Yeah Randy. I'm doing one last thing though first. Then we can leave. Is that okay?" I asked as I checked my reflection.

I was wearing a low-cut, long-sleeve turquoise shirt, white skinny jeans and silver, sparkly winter boots. I also had on silver eye shadow that complemented my eyes. I allowed my hand to slide down my necklace until it reached the cold, heart shaped pendant. It's the necklace my mom gave me whenever I decided to come live with Randy. It was silver and the heart twisted in the middle with silver and turquoise rhinestones.

"Okay. Come down when you're ready." Randy said emotionlessly.

I sighed and grabbed my bag. I headed out of the bathroom and into the living room where Randy was standing by the door with keys in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"You look nice today Rissa." He said hugging me.

"If you call looking like crap, looking normal and kinda pale-ish then yeah I look nice." I said grabbing my hoodie off the chair.

He just sighed. Not saying anything. Not even looking at me.

"Ready?" I asked looking at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Let's go before you're late." Randy said finally opening the door.

I just nodded and walked outside to the car.

To my surprise there was a car already parked out in the driveway that looked brand new…eh scratch that because I wouldn't exactly call it _brand _new because it did have a couple (like one or two…maybe three) scratches.

"What do you think?" He tossed me the keys. "She's all yours."

"Are you for real? I love it!" I said running towards it and opening the door. I started it and got ready to drive.

"Thanks Randy! See ya later!" I said.

"You're welcome Rissa. And yep. See you then." He said waving good bye as I pulled out of the drive way.

I drove to my new school called Southern Local. It's colors are blue and gold. The mascot is an Indian.

_Let's hope it ain't a peppy/perky school. _I thought as I got closer and closer to my new school, new life, new people and new…well everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I pulled into the school the first thing I noticed was that it's trim was blue and it was made out of bricks. There were big windows that allowed you to see into the cafeteria and it was a huge school. I sighed and cautiously stepped out of my car. I walked towards the school when someone walked beside me.

"Hi are you Carissa?" it was a boy and he had shaggy blond hair and tan-ish skin. His eyes were a bright green with a hint of blue in them.

"Yeah. Why? And just call me Rissa." I said opening the door to the building. As you as you opened it if you looked to your left there was a door that led you to the office.

"I'm Carter Mathews. I can help you around the school if you need it or anything." He said as I reached for the office door.

"Thanks. But I think I can figure it out." I said closing the door in his face.

_Ugh. People already talking to me. They'll learn though. At least I hope they do. _I thought as I walked up to the secretariat.

"Hi. Um… I'm the new girl. Carissa Mai. Can I have my schedule?" I asked the secretariat with a blond bob cut who was kinda chunky.

"Hello. I'm Sandi and yep here ya go." She said smiling and handing me the piece of paper that held my soon to be hell called C.L.A.S.S.E.S.

I've always been a good student, but sometimes it's hard for me to pay attention and grasp the material that the so called 'teachers' are teaching us. I tend to daydream. Or I pay attention to some person in the class who is goofing off or distracting it's fellow students bodies in its 'attempt' to be the class clown.

I left the office and went to my first class which was History with Mrs. Napercowski or Mrs. N for short.

It's already mid semester and I have a feeling that everyone's going to stare at me. I came upon the class room. I slowly took a breath and opened the door.

"And will you please turn your books to page-Oh! Hi! I'm Mrs. N. And welcome to History." She said when she noticed me standing in the middle of the door way.

"Um yeah hi." I said feeling my face burn as I looked at the ground. I felt everyone staring at me.

"Well come in…don't be shy!" She said motioning for me to come in to the hell hole even farther.

I slowly stepped in, closing the door behind me.

"Class this is Carissa Mai. She's your newest student. She moved here from Miami." Mrs. N told the students.

"Um you can call me Rissa please…I mean if you want." I said as I continued to look at the ground.

"Okay. Does anyone have any questions for Ca- I mean Rissa?" Mrs. N asked.

I dared to look up. Almost everyone had their hands raised. I glanced at Mrs. N. She was short and very pretty. Her hair was long and a beautiful bleach blond color. Her eyes were the prettiest blue I've ever seen and to be honest they made me kind of jealous.

"Um…how 'bout you Adam? " She said pointing towards a boy with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes.

"Do you know how to surf?" the kid-Adam- asked.

"Um…yeah. I learned how to when I was like four." I said.

"That's awesome! Maybe you could teach me sometime?" He said smiling.

"Um…no." I said giving him a look.

"Okay. You just keep the offer in mind."

I just shrugged.

After a few more questions I got my seat and got my book. And what do ya know…my seat was next to Adam. Grrreeeeaaaaattttt.

After a review of our American economy and how it sucked the bell rang and I rushed out to go to my next class, which was Chemistry with a teacher who's name I could not pronounce so I just came to the decision to call him Mr. A.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After chemistry was gym. I so hope that Adam was in this class so I could 'accidentally' throw a ball and it hit him. I can NOT stand that kid and the attempts that he makes to actually try and hook up with me are more pathetic than benefited.

The gym was huge and the bleachers were blue and gold. There was a mural of a giant Indian bursting through the wall on one side and some blocks were actually 3-D…it was actually pretty cool. We were playing volleyball. Greeeaaattt…a sport I was horrible at.

When the ball came towards me I hit it…instead of going over the net it hit Adam in the head. A girl in front of me with long black hair ran over to him. I sighed and walked over to him as well…guessing that I should apologize.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Yep. I'm fine. Hey Rissa…nice hit! Have you met Lindsay yet?" He said referring to the girl with the black hair.

"Hey. I think we have chemistry together." The girl-Lindsay-said.

"Hi and um yeah I think. Nice meeting you." I said waving and walking away to go change.

After gym was lunch. My favorite period of the day! Not. Really. I grabbed my tray and headed for an empty table. I found one and sat down.

I heard someone come up beside me.

"You're in my seat." A voice said from behind me.

"Oh um I'm sorry!" I said turning around to see a tall, thin, auburn haired girl. She was wearing a dark purple shirt, black skinny jeans and black knee high boots. Her hair came to her shoulders and her eyes were icy blue.

"Don't be such a bitch Rhiannon. She can sit there if she wants." I heard another voice say.

I looked to my left and seen a guy sitting in the seat beside me. He had shaggy, light brown hair with icy blue eyes. His skin was pale. But now that I think of it so was the girl-Rhiannon's-skin.

I gasped slightly as I remember the dream I had the previous night about the mysterious boy with the blurred face. The boy sitting next to me looks just like him.

"I'm Hunter Allen. And these are my sisters Rhiannon and Arionna. These are my brothers Morgan and Caleb." The boy-Hunter-said pointing towards the people who were now around us.

"Hello. I'm Arionna." A girl with dark brown hair that came just about 6 inches below her shoulders with icy blue eyes said.

"Hi. I'm Carissa Mai. But you can call me Rissa." I said quietly.

"Okay Rissa." Arionna smiled.

Rhiannon just stared at me. It wasn't really a piercing stare…just more like a glare.

I glanced at Hunter through the corner of my eye. He was watching me as I ate. I then noticed that none of them were eating. Strange. I just shook it off and continued eating. When I was finished I went to get up.

"I'll dump it!" Hunter said grabbing my tray.

"Um…okay…thanks." I said quietly looking at the table.

He grabbed it and walked over to the trash can.

"I didn't fully introduce myself. I'm Morgan." A boy with dark brown, shaggy hair and icy blue eyes said.

"Hi Morgan." I said looking up at him.

"And I'm Caleb!" A boy with black, shaggy hair and icy blue eyes quickly said.

"Hello." I smiled weakly.

I seen Hunter slid into the seat next to me.

"So how you liking Salineville?" He asked.

I looked at him. "It's pretty cool. Haven't really went anywhere, but it seems okay."

"That's cool."

The bell rang that indicated that lunch was over. I hurriedly pushed my seat in and left. After that my classes dragged and I was glad when the final bell that indicated that we could go home rang.

_I'm so glad to be out of this…this…hell hole! _I thought to myself. I put in my headphones and headed for my car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I got home I went into the kitchen and found a not on the fridge from Randy. It said:

Rissa,

Sorry I'm not home. I got called into work. Apparently there was a major emergency at the hospital. I'll tell you everything when I next see you. There's pizza in the fridge that you can heat up if you're hungry. Call me if you need anything. I left my number and the hospitals on a note card and set it on the table.

Love,

Randy (dad)

I sighed and rolled my eyes whenever I read the (dad) part. It's his foolish attempt to make up for all the abandonment that he's had on most of my life. I went to the fridge and found a _Pizza Hut _pizza box. I set it on the table and found five pieces. They all had pepperoni. I took the smallest piece I could find. I wasn't all that hungry.

I went to my bedroom and shut the door. Thankful I could finally have some peace and quiet. I pulled out my phone and dialed my mom's number. It kept ringing and ringing. Then it finally went to voicemail. I left a message.

"Hey mom, it's me, Rissa. I just thought I'd call and ask how you're doing and how everything's going. I just thought I'd let you know that school's going good. And no I don't think I've met any friends yet. Specifically a GUY! And Randy's cool. And yes I call him RANDY and NOT dad! Well bye love you." I said hanging up the phone.

I read my book. It was called _Are You Destined To Die? _It was about this girl who fell in love with a vampire, and she risked everything to protect him. In the end true love prevails and the girl and vampire get married and have two beautiful kids. The girl stayed a mortal and he stayed immortal. Their kids were both. She ended up dying and he killed himself because he couldn't bare the thought of being with out her. The kids grew up in a foster home and never knew their true natural state until later in life.

It's a good book if you like that kind of stuff. I changed into my pajamas after reading three or so chapters. Then I snuggled up under my covers and waited to fall asleep. All my attempts failed epically though. All I could think about was _him. _Those icy blue eyes. That perfect smile. The way he watched me…while I ate. The way he looked like the creature from my dream.

Gradually I drifted of into a deep sleep, and slowly did I start to dream.

I was in the same forest clearing as before. I looked around. Same trees. Same rocks. Same grass. But something in the atmosphere felt…well…different or weird. Like it was merely a little more lively and less depressing. Something changed. I want to find out what. Then I heard it again. The same rustling sound in the trees.

This time I didn't stay in my spot I ran towards it. I sprinted as fast as I could into the trees.

"Hey wait up! It's me!" I shouted

There was no reply, so I continued running after it until I came to a creek. There were small waterfalls and a place to walk to get to the other side and a place that looked like a pool. A tree fell and blocked some of it. It wasn't that big though. I could climb over it at least. I was about to cross the flat part of the water when I heard the rustling.

"H-hello…please come out." I said looking in all the possible directions where the rustling could have come from.

"Why should I? You already know who I am." the voice said.

"How do I know that? You could be someone else. Please come out I need to see your face." I said back.

"But, but…" The voice drifted off as I started to see a figure appear from across the creek.

Once it was in full view I knew who it was. It was Hunter Allen.

"See me know? See my face?" He said looking at me.

"Yes. Thank you." I said shaking slightly.

He jumped from where he was, across the creek (which wasn't that wide, but was a pretty good distance) and landed just a few inches from me.

"I've been waiting for you all of my life. Arionna has had visions of you. Coming here I mean." Hunter said looking at me.

"Oh…wait! Arionna can see the future? How?" I asked looking at the ground avoiding his gaze.

"Yes. It's a long story that I can't explain right now. But one of these nights, these dreams I will. Then you shall understand love." Hunter said softly.

"Love?" I questioned.

"Oh um sorry…I wasn't supposed to call you that yet." Hunters face turned red.

"Yet? What's going on?" I asked looking at him.

"Like I said Rissa I will tell you in another dream as you start to learn more about me…and my…well kind."

"Your kind? What?" I said.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. I look forward to lunch tomorrow and well…another dream. Bye." Hunter said waving and walking into the woods.

"Okay…bye?" I said confused.

Just as I was about to walk and follow him my alarm went off. I opened my eyes.

_What's going on? Am I crazy? _I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While I was getting ready for school I was shaking. I couldn't stop replaying the dream over in my head. Those icy eyes kept haunting me. I couldn't stop asking myself these questions: _What are they…what does he mean? _

After I got out of the shower I put on a purple low cut, long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, black calf high boots and I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail.

"I'm gonna leave now." I said walking into the kitchen as I grabbed my keys of this thing that hangs the keys.

"Without breakfast?" Randy asked questionably.

"'Cuz I'm not hungry pluuuuus they offer breakfast at school." I said inching closer and closer towards the door.

"Oh…" Randy said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well…bye." I said opening the door.

"Bye and I'll tell you the details later." Randy said the last part kind of fast because I was just about to close the door.

I sighed. I had forgotten all about the details. I opened my car door. I turned on the radio and headed to school. When I arrived I noticed that the Allen's were already there. I seen them crowded around their car in the parking lot like most of the student body was. I put in my headphones and started walking.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep! _

I looked and seen a car that was coming towards me and not gonna stop. I braced myself for death. It's not something I'm scared of. Or in better terms _should _be scared of. Death is just a natural occurrence of life that will happen to all of us one day or the next.

My eyes were still open and it all happened so fast. The next thing I know the car was coming at me…then I'm in the arms of Hunter Allen.

"How'd you get over here so fast?" I asked looking at him feeling my head.

"What do you mean? I was right here the whole time love." He said looking at me with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"But…okay? Whatever…" I said sighing out of confusion.

"Want me to take you to the hospital after school?" He asked walking me into the school building.

"Um…that's completely up to you." I said opening the door.

"Okay…" He said.

I looked at the ground as I walked. I didn't know what to say. I decided to say something to break the long, killing silence.

"So…I'll um see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye Rissa." Hunter said now leaving and walking away in the hallway filled with people, whether it was the students, faculty members or whoever.

I grabbed my books from my locker and went to class.

The day went fast, so lunch came quicker sadly. I sat down at the Allen's table where I did yesterday. Whenever Rhiannon seen me in her spot she looked pissed again but didn't say anything.

_Maybe I'm finally warming up to her. _I thought. Then Arionna sat down.

"Hi Carissa! Oh! Whoops I'm sorry! I meant Rissa!" Arionna said taking the seat on my right.

"It's okay!" I said smiling. I liked Arionna she seemed nice and cool.

"Hey Rissa." Morgan said smiling and taking the seat that was next to Arionna.

"Hi Morgan. And hi Caleb!" I said whenever Caleb took the seat and looked a little offended because I didn't say hi.

"Hi Rissa!" Caleb said sounding happy.

I smiled and then Hunter sat down next to me.

"Um hi Rissa." He said.

"Hi Hunter." I said blushing a little.

I mean I was actually _blushing! _Even if it was a little! I don't even know _why _I was! I mean I don't like guys. And only when I like a guy do I blush! But I DON'T like Hunter! At least I don't think I do…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later Hunter ended up not taking me to the hospital (which I'm kind of glad because of my dad and stuff). When I got home Randy was actually there! Shocker.

"Hey. How was school?" Randy asked looking up from the paper he was reading whenever I walked through the doors.

"It was good. The usual, normal, boring school day. Ya know, having to deal with the student body who in which think that they're mostly better than everyone. The typical upper class teen." I said sitting down.

"Well then." he said sounding surprised.

"What are the details from last night?" I asked.

"Oh! Right! Well these people came into the hospital last night and they had lost a lot of blood. They were almost dead. They also had these bites all over them. Probably a bear or something, I don't know. But they said they were hiking in Brush Creek, they were at the waterfall place." He said.

My jaw dropped and my eyes got big.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing. I'm gonna go do homework." I said getting up with my still completely wide eyes.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in about an hour or so." Randy said.

"'Kay." I said as I went into my bedroom and closed the door.

I check my phone.

_0 missed calls. 0 voicemail messages. _

My mom never made an attempt to even call me. Awesome. Not.

I grabbed my laptop and went to . I searched Brush Creek, Salineville Ohio.

I sighed. So many sites. I clicked the first one I seen. It involved the wildlife area and stuff.

I scrolled the page taking in all the information that I needed.

When I was finished with my research I waited for dinner. I had like half an hour. I started dozing off but I forced myself to stay awake by reading my book.

"Dinner's ready!" Randy called from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen. I smelled pizza, breadsticks and barbeque chicken.

"Mmmm smells good." I said grabbing a plate and heading over to the pizza.

"Thanks. Gotta love pizza hut." Randy laughed.

I laughed too. "Yeah."

I grabbed myself two pieces of pizza, two breadsticks and five pieces of boneless wings.

I ate my food fast. When I was finished I checked the clock. It was around nine thirty.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for the pizza." I said putting my plate in the sink.

"Okay. You're welcome and good night Rissa." He said also putting his plate in the sink.

"'Night Randy." I said closing my bedroom door behind me.

I put on my pajamas and laid down. I slowly started drifting to sleep. I knew what was coming next. Him. I had so many questions, but I don't think he has all the answers for me yet.

I was finally dreaming. I opened my eyes. I was laying on rocks by the waterfall area in Brush Creek. I slowly stood up and looked around. Something about it was different. Someone else was here. Not just me and Hunter.

I heard rustling across the creek.

"Hello?" I asked.

I seen something move then jump out at me. It wasn't a face I recognized.

_Hunter where are you? Help me please! _I pleaded using my mind. Hoping that someway, wherever he was he would hear me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I closed my eyes as the un known person shoved me and I stumbled backwards with an _umpf_. I opened my eyes and realized that the un known person was a female. A very powerful female. Then out of no where another person appeared next to her. That person was male.

The female had fiery red hair that came down to her mid back. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. The male had bleach blond hair. His eyes were a bright green. He was wearing dark washed, blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

The female spoke. "Hello. My name is Alisha. And this," She pointed to the male, "Is Alex."

I just stood still. Not daring to move for the fear of being attacked. Or worse, killed.

_Oh Hunter where are you? Please help me. _I thought.

Then I seen him. He was hiding in a tree above. He looked at me and smiled. Then he winked. Hunter then slowly started climbing down the tree. He did it slyly and quietly making sure he didn't have Alisha or Alex notice him.

"W-why are you hear?" I stammered bringing my attention back to the two people standing in front of me.

"Funny you should ask that." Alex said.

"Yes. We are actually here for well… your boyfriend." Alisha smiled cockily.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I just moved here. And why are you in my dreams? How did you get here?" I asked more quickly, looking slightly behind them to see Hunter coming slowly up behind them not making a noise.

"Oh really now? And we have the ability. And now if you don't cooperate we will have to hurt you." Alisha snapped and Alex charged towards me.

I closed my eyes tightly and awaited to be knocked onto my ass or attacked. When neither of them happened I opened my eyes to see Alisha and Alex fleeing and Hunter whipping his hands victoriously.

"Next time! We'll be after both of you! I'd watch it!" Alisha said running into the woods with Alex at her heels.

"W-what was that about?" I asked shaking.

Hunter came closer, "They want me dead. They can't do that with you in the way. They'll be after both of us. But I will not let them touch you. I'll do anything to keep you alive." He grabbed my hands and looked at me.

I looked him in the eyes, "I can handle them. Don't worry."

"You don't understand! They're more skilled than me. They're senses are amazing! They're powers are the best around! They have tracking skills like no other!" He let go of my hands and whispered. "They can and will kill you if they get a chance."

"Then I must be prepared." I said determinedly.

"I… I don't think you can be prepared love. Just gotta take it as it comes. And I'll be with you through it all." Hunter said sitting on a rock.

"Thanks." I said still standing where I was.

"You're welcome. And I have something to tell you…" Hunter said looking at the ground.

"What's that?"

"I…"

He was cut off by my alarm waking me up.

"Oh my god! Are you _kidding _me?" I shouted pulling the covers over my head.

_Worst. Timing. Ever. I wonder what he had to tell me. I wonder what it was about. God damn I hate my alarm. _I sighed and forced myself to get up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I got a shower and got dressed and ready. I went into the kitchen. Randy was not there as usual. One thing I noticed was that he was rarely ever home. That was due to his job at the hospital. There were other doctors but people requested Randy because of his kind nature and the way he handled situations.

I skipped breakfast and grabbed my keys. I headed outside to notice that it rained a little last night or sometime before now because the ground was muddy and it wasn't raining at the moment. I started my car and headed off to school.

When I pulled into the parking lot my eyes grew wide. Right in front of the school parking lot, talking to some people were Alisha and Alex. I looked around frantically for Hunter. When I seen him, he was talking to Morgan, Caleb, Rhiannon and Arionna next to their car.

I quickly got out of my car and ran over to them.

"Whoa Speedy. Where's the fire?" Morgan asked looking at me as I practically ran into the car, if Hunter hadn't of stopped me.

"Over there with the fiery orange hair. And the bleach blond male." I said slightly tilting my head in the direction of them.

"Oh my," Rhiannon gasped.

Arionna's eyes got real big.

"What in the fuck are they doing here?" Caleb said.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Waaaait how do you know them?" Morgan asked.

"Well…they-" I started to explain before Hunter cut me off.

"I told her about them." He said hurriedly.

I looked at him confused.

"Oh. So you just go telling random strangers about our kind and problems? Gee thanks. I feel the love." Rhiannon said flatly.

"Awe shut up." Caleb said.

"I need to talk to you later. Hopefully tonight." Hunter whispered in my ear.

I looked at him and nodded.

"We need to get out of here. Fast." Arionna said opening the car door.

"We'll go back to the house. I'll drive Rissa there. You guys take this car. And make sure those two do _not _notice us leaving." Hunter said taking the car keys from my hand.

The rest nodded in agreement. Me and Hunter headed over to my car. He got in on the drivers side. I had no clue where we were going but I did no one thing: School was no longer safe with them two around.

"Why didn't you let me tell them about the dream, my dreams?" I asked Hunter as we drove down the road.

"Well… they mustn't know about your dreams. Unless they are actually in them. Your dreams…they show signs of something. Signs of something greater than Alisha's or Alex's power. You just haven't realized it. How you got this power is unknown." Hunter explained looking at the road ahead. He was taking us onto a back road. Of course we were in Brush Creek.

"I-I-I…well then." I said completely flabbergasted.

_I can't believe…wow…they're after…me? Why me? And I never started to have those dreams until I moved here…strange. _I thought.

Life couldn't get any weirder…riiiiiiight?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hunter's house was like a fairytale house. Like it shouldn't exist, like it couldn't exist in the real world. It was a and it had ivy growing up all over it. It had a chimney with smoke coming out. It had mushrooms close to it. They weren't the gross looking mushrooms either. On the outside it looked small, but once you stepped on the inside it was HUGE.

"Whoa." I said after I stepped inside.

"What?" Hunter asked closing the door behind him.

"Your house is just so amazing looking. I love it. It's so…. So fairytale looking. I love it!" I said smiling taking in a smell of something sweet.

Hunter laughed. "Well thank you"

I blushed as he led me into the kitchen. There I seen a man and woman chopping up some food.

"That smells good!" I said.

"Thank you!" The woman said. "I'm Christy. And this is my husband Joe." She smiled her brilliantly white teeth. Joe just raised the knife he was using to chop up some meat.

Suddenly someone walked in. I didn't recognize them as someone from school, or any of his family that I have seen so far.

"Oh! This is my great-grandma Shayla." Hunter said pointing towards the woman.

She looked like she was in her twenties instead of eighties or nineties. Her hair was long and bleach blond. Her eyes were the color of cold ice, but they had a sweet look to them. She was wearing a golden colored shirt with black skinny jeans and gold ballet flats. Her nails were also painted black.

"Hello. It's finally so nice to meet you. You're just as pretty as I remember. Well, you _were _a baby since I've seen you. But you still look oh, so pretty Rissa." Shayla said smiling, then wrapping me into a big and welcoming hug.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"Well… I am like two-thousand years old, plus I was the nurse that was with your mom whenever she gave birth to you, before, um…everything." Shayla said looking down.

"It's ok and I see. That's cool." I smiled and so did she.

"So," Hunter said, "wanna go see my room?"

"Sure." I said as he took my hand.

"Dinner shall be ready in about an hour." Joe said.

"Yessir." Hunter said.

When we got to his room, it looked nothing like I would've imagined. It was so clean and tidy. There was not a single thing out of place anywhere.

"You can sit down if you want." Hunter pointed towards his bed.

I went and sat down.

He came and sat next to me.

"So, what ya wanna do?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Hmm…" I said thinking.

I normally don't get into any of the sexual or romantic stuff when I first start dating someone. With Hunter it's different though. With him I feel like I can just let all of my guard down and everything will be okay.

So I close my eyes and lean my head back feeling my body start to go limp. I then fall back and he moves to my lips and starts kissing me then.

I rap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. I didn't know what else to do. Once he placed my hand on my stomach and started moving it up, I stopped everything I was doing and looked at him.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Um…not really," I said, "this is all kinda to quick for me. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't know what got a hold of me." He said laying next to me and putting his arm around me.

I smiled looking at him. He looked back and smiled. I then kissed his cheek.

"DINNER!" Joe yelled.

Me and Hunter got up and went downstairs. After dinner he drove me home. Of course my dad wasn't there so I unlocked the door and kissed Hunter goodbye promising that I'll see him tomorrow. Once I was inside I went up to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas. I laid in bed and started to fall asleep. Once I did I started to dream, and it wasn't that good feeling I got when I normally did. Something was going to happen.


End file.
